User talk:Hatsen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting From Dust Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Plants in the element's section I noticed that explosive plant and fire tree are in the element's tab on the top of the page, which means there should probably be a plant's tab as well. Good point, I check it out. --Hatsen 15:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Beat me to it! I was just about to do those ;). I've seen you from the Vault a few times, right? Guardian :Yes, yes you have! :-) --Hatsen 17:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It's such a shame that this is so empty... It needs a paint job too ;). Don't suppose you could make me a bureaucrat so that I can help you whip it into shape? I'm not trying to be power hungry, it's just this is one of my favourite games at the moment, and I'll be here most days from now anyway because I was looking for a new project. We can do it together, but I just need access to some of the tools. Don't worry, either I won't be offended if you say no; I understand if you want me to put in some more work first :). Also, I don't mean to offend you, but could you reply on my talk so that I get the 'new messages' pop-up? Guardian :::Wow! Thanks a lot :). I thought I would really have to persuade you. So can I try out a few new themes and see what you think? Guardian ::::I'm pretty happy, but tell me what you think :). :::I needed to make them lighter in the end; making the darker made them sink into the text... I'm off to bed now, same again tomorrow? Guardian Going well It's looking great already :). Just you wait until the cache clears, then you'll be in for another surprise ;). What do you think of the wordmark? And could I do a portal type thing for the front page? Guardian What does sorry. My hidden change won't appear for a few hours yet... Do you mean the wordmark? And I'll aim to finish the portal by tonight ;) Oh, it's still not working for me... Oh well, at least you like it. :Right, part one of the portal is up. What do you think? I'm a bit unsure, but I will wait to see your feedback... Guardian :It's being irritating, but it is fixed and the page will update at some point... Hopefully the icon will be up by tomorrow morning :). Guardian I have been banned on the Papers, Please wiki and cannot access it. Could you possibly help me with this? (Sorry for posting here.)